Another Front
by satanus92
Summary: In 1942 when the Axis forces where marching towards Stalingrad a storm happened, and they ended up in a new world a new war. What will fate bring to them and to whole of Europa?
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere on the Eastern front 1942._

Stalingrad was near, and the combined axis forces, with the various nationalities of SS volunteers were on the move. The moral was high, the soldiers were sure that the city will fell in a matter of days, and after that one of the most morally important stronghold of Bolshevism will be under Axis hand, and victory will be near.

The army was at camp. There were members of almost every Axis nation there. Germans, Italians, Hungarians, Romanians.

"Hey Hans, come over here we have a new order!" Shouted Fritz to his friend and comrade.

"Yes, what is it? I hope it isn't something about partisans, those swines are making our life hell here..."

"Like it wasn't already that... So the captain ordered us a little fun, before we continue to capture the city. The Fieldmarshal agreed upon his plans, and the other officers."

"So, what is this fun, you are talking about?" He was curious now

"A little football matches between us and our allies. One for the regular army and one for the SS guys and at the end the two winning team will face each other. It will be a battle between the Heer and the SS."

"Sound good, I will go and watch it. Thanks Fritz."

The makeshift football field was ready in a short time, the soldiers kept their arms near just for safety, Panzers with some Stukas were near, and next to them were Hungarian Turán tanks and other equipments. Most of the soldiers were sitting on top of the tanks so more of them had space to view the play.

On one side were the regular army units and the other side were the SS units playing their games.

"So Hans, who do you think will win?" Otto a member of the SS was asking him.

"We will win, Germany and in this case the German wehrmacht!" He smiled at Otto.

"You were always an optimistic one do you know that? Back in school, every time we played you always said that we will win, and most of the time you were wrong." He laugh at him.

The game went on and a wind was blowing, Hans noticed that clouds are gathering on the sky, he knew that a storm was coming.

And it came, after about 15 minutes a huge storm had started, the Captains of every company ordered the games to be halted, but the storm was bigger and stronger. After a while a huge explosion was heard not far from them.

"Everybody battle station! Pilots get into the planes, but don't lift up until the storm is weaker!" Captain Muller ordered his man as the other nation's officers ordered their own.

Hans was holding his Mp 40 behind some cover, while waiting for the enemy.

"What is that thing?" was the last thing he heard when a big blue gloving orb hit their camp.

* * *

 _15km East of Vasel. 1935 Gallia_

The weather was sunny; the Imperial forces were bringing supplies to the forces near the great Vasel Bridge. Victory was near.

The sky has suddenly became dark and it was a big thunder, the imperial soldiers were ready for the storm, and that it meant muddy road, so longer time to get to their objective.

"Hans wake up! Wake up for goodness sake!" Otto was shaking his childhood friend.

Hans finally opened his eyes and saw the concerned look on his face.

"What happened, did Ivan attack us?"

"No, but whatever that thing was got us separated from the others, we need to find the commander, as fast as we can!"

"We also should look for others, as well; maybe other got separated as well." Hans said.

"Yes, and if we find them the more we are the easier us to deal with if we come across some trouble."

Hans and Otto both grabbed their weapons and started to move on. The landscape was different from what they have remembered. The two of them were walking next to a road that had tall grass, so if any Russian comes they could hide.

After about 15 minutes they noticed two of Otto's comrades walking towards them, with another five Hungarian troops as well.

"Otto?" One of the men shouted.

"Karl? Is that you?"

The two groups finally met and they told the same story as Hans and Otto. Now there were nine of them, five had submachine guns the others had bolt action rifles with them and a few grenades.

"Where should we head?" One of the SS soldier asked.

"As the look of it, I don't remember this place, so we might be behind enemy lines, so I suggest we should head west!" One of the Hungarian soldiers said.

"So that s the plan, everyone follow me. Since I am the senior officer of all of us, I will be the squad leader." Otto said, and everybody nodded.

After a few kilometres of walking the same soldier who said that they should go west, spotted a camp. Everyone hided in the tall grass and slowly approached the camp.

"Otto, do you see that flag?" Hans asked his squad leader.

"Yes, it isn't a soviet or german one, but the way it looks, it must be some communist camp, look at that much red."

"What should we do?" another SS soldier asked.

"We capture it, as it seems it is a supply depot, and not well guard, maybe this is the place where Ivan gives weapons and ammo for the partisans."

He looked again into his binoculars and checked the camp.

"Okay here is the plan. Rifleman will stay here on top, and cover us as we approach the camp, once we are behind the main tent, start to fire upon Ivan, and the rest of us will clear out the camp with our MPs, okay?"

Everyone nodded. The 4 rifle men were aiming on one target, while the rest of the squad silently went towards the camp. Once all of them were there the battle begin, first 4 imperial scouts were taken down, after that Otto and the others rushed into the camp, and fired upon the remaining 6 imperials whom were in a surprised. One shocktrooper had enough time to run to the radio, and activate it.

"Sir, the Gallians..." Was the only thing he could say before he was cut down, by one of the SS soldiers.

"Gallians? And why was he speaking English?" Hans was confused so as everybody.

"Did you notice that the uniforms they are wearing look really strange?"

"Sir, you should check this out!"

"What is it?" Otto was confused.

In one of the tent there were crates with some kind of blue thing in them.

 _This is getting weirder and weirder_

"Okay, man. I don't know what is going on here, but first took that flag down and if any of you have the Reichs flag than raise it up, o our other comrades could find us, if they are passing near."

The soldier who spotted the camp and earned the nickname 'hawkeyes' interrupted Otto.

"Sir! Unidentified units closing in. They have a tank, what are your orders?"

"Are they under the same flag as this camp was?" He asked, maybe if this was a unit from somewhere else, he could have answers.

"Negative! They are under a blue flag, what should we do sir?"

Otto was thinking when Hans interrupted his thought.

"Let us meet them, I guess we just taken out one of their enemies camp, so they might not attack us and we could speak with their leader, to find out what the hell is going on here."

"Good point! But men, stay on your guard!" Otto ordered.

* * *

"Welkin look, there is a camp! It might be imperial!" Alicia said.

Welkin looked at the camp from his binocular and noticed that the flag wasn't Imperial. It was a strange one.

"Negative, that is not an imperial flag, on the camp." He said.

"So what are we going to do boss?" Largo asked.

"We will meet up with them and learn who they are and what are they doing here."

"I don't like the look of this." said Edy.

"Edy calm down, don't get some panic attack like the last time, and stay calm." Rosie said.

"Pff I am CALM! Calmer than you that's for sure!"

"Ahh Whatever..."

Squad 7 arrived at the new german camp. They noticed the dead imperials on the ground, so that was a relief for them, than a group of strange figures arrived. They were speaking in a language that nobody has ever heard.

"Otto, try Russian, maybe they are anti Bolshevik Russians..." Hans suggested.

It didn't work...

After a long silence Welkin started to speak.

"I am Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, leader of the Gallian millitia's Squad 7."

"Otto, they are speaking English, what should we do, they might be Americans!" One of the soldier said.

"No, that can't be, he said that he is from 'Gallia'..."

"I welcome you Lieutenant Gunter! My name is SS-Untersturmführer Otto Leinz, nice to meet you!"

"What is a SS-Untersturmführer?" Welkin was confused, since he never heard of this word.

"Oh pardon me that means that I am a Lieutenant Officer of the Waffen SS"

"Waffen...?" Where are you and your men are from Untersturmführer?" Everybody was confused, by now.

"We are all hail from different Axis nations. Most of us are from The Reich or Germany as the common people call it, the others are our allies from Hungary. We were just having a friendly football game, when we were attacked by the Bolsheviks and after that we woke up here. I hope our comrades are safe out there..."

"I never heard any of these places Welkin, should we trust them?" Alicia said

"Well, they did kill a few imperials and took out their camp, and as he said, some of their friends are maybe in danger. We should help them!"

"We will help you, find your comrades, and in the meantime, I would like to hear your whole story!" Welkin said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for your help! I promise, that we will repay this to you somehow."

 **AN: I don't know how fast I canwrte a new chapter, because of university. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ottos point of views is similar to the views of many axis soldiers from that time.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter! Please leave a review :)**

They assumed that the rest of the company was not so far from the camp that Otto, Hans and the others captured recently. Welkin had sent a few scouts with a few SS soldiers out to find them, before any of them get into trouble with imperial patrols that could be nearby.

At the same time, he and Alicia were having a long and interesting conversation with Otto, in the camps main tent. The story what Otto said, that how had they get into this world and in Gallia was something fascinating. Welkin had his month open at that natural phenomenon. Alicia was more interested in the war that Otto and his men were fighting in.

"Lieutenant Otto, could you please tell me about that war of yours?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Please call me just Otto; there is no need for formalities!"

"Thank you, Liethe...I mean Otto..."

"So, where should I start?" Otto asked and sat back, getting his thought together.

"About 28 years ago, my country was one of the fastest growing powers in Europe, and the older powers were not so happy about it, so they formed an alliance, the Entent. In 1914 our Allies heir to the throne was assassinated, by agents from a little country. They declared war, after they refuse to let them investigate the plot. That was when the First World War has started."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Both Welkin and Alicia knew that it must have been as bloody as the first Europan War.

"The war was 4 years long... and we lost... You know what is the funniest thing about this? That we lost the war, while we were still winning! There were not a single enemy soldier on our land, we defeated one of the biggest treat to us and were just a few kilometres from the other ones capital...But we lost..."

"How could you lose a war if you are winning?" Both Alicia and Welkin asked it at the same time.

"We were backstabbed! That's what happened... Jewish Bolsheviks started a revolution and a civil war inside the country...Our army was needed at home to restore order..."

"What happened after that?" Alicia asked.

"The 'winners' made a peace treaty for us...peace treaty, more like a death sentence. They destroyed the german people, robbed our country... people were starving, and dying."

"That's when the Führer came; he made our nation proud and great again. People were happy again, since we kicked out the jewish bankers and freed ourselves from their grip. But others wanted us to be destroyed. 3 years ago, on the lands that was taken away from us, the new occupiers started to kill the local german people, so we went in there and saved them, after that our former enemies declared war on us, and it was the same as last time, but now, we had prepared and we crushed them in least the three weeks. Since then we constantly are fighting for our people, for a better future."

"A year ago, our biggest operation started. We with the help of our allies attacked the red monster in the east. It is just like the crusades again. Us versus the evil of the world, our only goal here is total victory, the destruction of the Judeo-Bolshevik ideology! So this is the situation back home at the moment, we are winning definitely."

Alicia and Welkin were both listening to Ottos story, like little children listening to a bedtime story.

"So, what is the situation here?" Otto asked.

Welkin stared to fill him up with the details.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the tent Hans was helping digging graves to the dead imperials. Largo, Rosie and Edy were there watching him.

"This is a strange situation, I must admit that" Said Largo

"Yeah, I hope that nature boy, can get a plan." Said Rosie

"I don't know, but their uniform is cute." Edy said.

"Just the uniform?" Rosie said it sarcastically.

"Well yeah...I mean, why are you two just standing here?" Edy was rambling.

"Ugghh, I will be a good host and I will help them, not like others." While saying this she was pointing at Rosie.

And so, she left and went to Hans. The boy was just finishing digging the grave when Edy arrived.

"Hi! Uhm, Hans is it?" She asked. She sounded a bit awkwardly.

"Yes?! It's me, Hans, and you might be?"

"Uh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edy, I am one of the squads best schlocktrooper!" She said proudly.

"Well nice to meet you. i hope that your friends will be able to find the other, plus as I saw it we might need our tanks and planes too."

"They will, don't be afraid, so I come here to offer you my help!"

"Well I would really appreciate it, thank you!" Hans smiled.

Seeing the smile on Hans face somewhat made Edy blush a little.

Quickly she grabbed a shovel and started digging next to Hans.

"Thank you for the help, Edy." Hans said.

"It is nothing, even if they are our enemies they deserve to have a decent resting place!"

After they finished whit the big hole, and put all the bodies in it, Edy wanted to start to fill up the grave with the soil, but Hans quickly grabbed her hand, to stop it.

"Why did you want me to stop it?" Edy asked with a confused look on her face.

"We are not done yet. Where is the flag that was in the camp?" Hans asked.

"It is back there, Largo put it somewhere away, I think."

"Who is Largo?"

"He is our Lancer, the old guy with that huge weapon, next to that bitch Rosie..."

"Ohh, I see, well it is time for me to introduce myself to them. And Edy, please wait for me, since we are not complete, with the grave." He said it and went straight to Largo and Rosie.

The two of them were next to the Edelweiss having a little time off. Suddenly they noticed Hans getting closer and closer to them.

"Hi, there! You must be Largo." He said.

Largo was a little bit surprised, that the kid knew his name, but he was sure that Edy told him.

"Yes, it is me. What do you want kid?"

"My name is Hans, I would like to know, that where is the imperial flag that was in the base?"

"Why do you need that for?" Rosie asked.

"Back home, if a soldier dies in duty we wrapped their coffin in their homelands flag, as a sign of respect. I want to put the flag on them, and bury it with them."

"I see... It is in the back of the camp, I will get it for you." After that Largo was gone, leaving Hans with Rosie.

"Nice gun you have there." Rosie said.

"Thank it is an MP 40 it hold 32 9mm rounds and full automatic. This little one has saved my life in a lot of battle."

"Do you have some story to share, till big guy finds your flag?"

"Well, once we were in a little village, it was too quite, so our commander ordered us to take a rest, went we went into the local church Ivan was there, about 30 of them. We found ourselves in a trap, so we had to fight. It was brutal. I was ducking next to a flipped table, while the bullets were flying next to me. In the end we won, but we lost a few good men."

"Damm, I hope, we won't have the same situation."

"After that we were ordered to find the ones who were aiding the reds. We captured the man who showed us the church, and executed him, with the other Bolsheviks."

"Man, that is rough... why did you do it?"

"Ivan didn't sign any treaties about war; they use our prisoners as slave labour in godforsaken places, letting them starve."

While the two of them were talking Edy watched Rosie with hatred and with something else... It seemed like jealousy

 _What are they talking about? I hope that wrench doesn't fill his ears with lies about me!_

Largo just arrived with the flag.

"Here it is kid!"

"Thank you! Will you two join us?"

"Sure!" Rosie said.

When they arrived, Hans put the flag onto the corpses, and with Edy they started to fill up the grave.

* * *

The scouts with the lead of Ramona were already searching the nearby area for almost two hours now; they have managed to found a few members of the ones, who were missing, but many more were out there.

Karl was with them. He was happy and nervous at the same time. He was happy, that they have found many of their comrades, but was nervous because the Fieldmarshall was still missing.

"I saw something!" Susie said.

"Then let's go there!" Ramona was excited about this.

After a little walk they found a few tanks with some of the Stukas

The Gallians were amazed by the airplanes. Meanwhile Karl was just happy to finally found them, but still there were no sign of the Fieldmarshall.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are those things?" Ramona asked as she was looking at the airplanes.

"These are one of the best dive bombers in the whole world!" Karl said.

"And is this thing...can fly?" The Gallians were really sceptic about this.

"Yes, that is what an airplane does. It flies and this one attacks the enemy on the ground."

"And besides, I am one of the best pilots in the whole Reich!" He said it proudly

"Well than, one day, I would love to fly in one of these machines!" Ramona added.

They were getting the survivors together, while the sun was starting to settle down, they didn't had much time. The tanks were full on fuel as the planes, plus for their luck they have also found 4 trucks with a lot of fuel, so they were in a good shape. So the company headed back to the base, but still there were no sign of any higher ranking officers, that made Karl a bit nervous.

It was dark when they arrived back to the camp. Just in time for dinner to be served.

Hans with the help of Largo made some Frankfurt soup. That was the dinner with some bread that Alicia has baked. Both the Gallians and the Axis were tired after the events of the day, and most of them were asleep quite quickly.

* * *

Welkin and Alicia was in his tent. Welkin couldn't sleep, just as Alicia.

"Welkin, do you have any nature idea, about how our new 'friends' got here?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but as they said there was a big blue thing in the sky... It could have been something to do with ragnite, but it is just a mere theory."

"So you don't have any idea, well it is strange, but at least they are friendly so far and willing to help."

"Yes, that is good, but I still don't trust them 100%. We need some time to get to know them, as you noticed they were an attacking army..."

"What are you saying by this?"

"All I am saying is, that we don't know for sure that they have good intentions with their help for us, that is all. They have far modern weapons as us, plus they soldiers are very skilled as I heard the stories."

"So what you saying is that they might want something for return for their help if they can't get back to their home?"

"Exactly, Otto already asked for a map of Europa, to study the continent, and make plans for how to help Gallia."

"Well as long as they are on our side I am happy. Plus I heard some rumour that someone in the squad has already a crush on one of them" Alicia said while smiling.

"Well that was fast..." Welkin said while smiling.

"I bet it is the uniform, it is kindda stylish you know..." Alicia was teasing Welkin.

"A uniform is not something you wear out of fashion; it is worn because of its combat role!"

"True, but still, it would look good on you..." Alicia said as she was leaving the tent.

* * *

Meanwhile the camp was guarded by Edy, Susie, and by Hans. Isara was too guarding, but she mostly was near the planes investigating every inch of them. The thought that those machines could fly made her very curious, she wanted to know how and why, and mostly she wanted to learn to fly one of those planes.

 _If I could learn how to use this, I can finally make Welkin fly..._

"She really likes those planes!" Hans said.

"Isara loves everything mechanical that is why she is the best engineer and tank pilot in the militia." Susie said.

"You know it is strange seeing girls fighting in a war..." Hans said.

"Every citizen of Gallia must have to get basic training so they can fight in war, but most of the main army is of man, and older mans." Susie said.

"I get you are not found of the whole war think, am I right?"

"I would never hurt another living creature, but this is my duty, it is hard, but I have to do it." Susie said it in a low tone.

"You know, some times when I am sleeping I see their faces, and they always crying, because of what I done to them, and this nightmare won't stop..."

Hans went closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that feeling, but remember this, if it wasn't them, than it could have been you. How do you know, that they would hesitate to shot you, and leave you in cold blood, or even worse things that they could done to you, since you are a pretty, young girl..."

After hearing Hans compliment on Susie Edy became a little bit angry. Somehow there was something that she really liked about Hans.

"When I am on the battlefields sometime I panic, and I start to freeze and I...I..." She started to act like she is about to cry.

Hans went to Edy and he put his hand on her should too, and he looked straight into her eyes and said.

"On the battlefield, you must never panic, if you feel the need of fear, remember that you are not alone. There are others out there, who will protect you, that is what a good kamerad is." He said in a soft voice.

"Will you watch my back, during combat situation, then?" Edy asked, and immediately regret to do so.

"I will, and I hope that I can trust you with this as well!"

 _I won't leave your side that is sure!_

The night was quite. The enemy was nowhere near.

"So Hans, how old are you, what did you do before the war, and why are you fighting for?" Edy asked.

"I am 22, I was born in a little village in Prussia, my father as a soldier, he fought in the Great War, got an iron cross. During the revolutions after the war, he joined the Freikorps and helped restore order. Besides that he was a good father to me, and after the situation was stabile he went back to the family farm, got married and after a year later I was born."

"Wow your father has an interesting back story! I wish I would have known as much as you about my real father..." Isara finally joined the conversation.

"Had enough with those machines?" Susie asked her playfully.

"It started to get cold, so I come here to join you guys. But please, Hans continue your story."

"Well where was I...Yeah right... So I have 3 little sister; Helga, Eva and Hildegard. They are one of the main reason why I am fighting this war, so when we win, they could live in a better world. A world without the Jews and the Bolsheviks controlling and oppressing the people... But it seems, that I am with my comrades are stuck here for now..."

"Well, I hope there will be a way for you to go home, back to your family..." Susie said.

"Thank you! And I really hope so, but in the meantime I will be here helping you with your war...Ohh I have almost forgotten, before the war I was a student at a university I studied History, because since I was a little child I always loved the tales from the past."

The four of them continued their conversation, since it was a quite night, but still they were on alert until the next shift came.

* * *

Otto was looking at the map of Europa that he asked Welkin for. The continent looked similar to Europe, but it was still another place. As he looked at the map of the Empire. He had started to form a plan in his mind.

 _After we win this war, maybe it would be best to stay here. Since we have technology that nobody else has in this world we could easily win this war for the Gallians, and not just stop the Empires invasion..._

His thoughts were cut in half, when Alicia entered his tent.

"Yes, is there something you wish of me?" Otto asked politely.

"Welkin just got a message from the radio that we need to get back to HQ tomorrow, plus the army leaders and princess Cordelia would like to speak with you, about this whole situation."

"Thank you, than I should get a good night sleep, and make my uniform as clean as possible in the current situation." He said with a chuckle.

After Alicia left, he looked once again on the map; there was one spot that always cached his eyes. One spot next to Gallia.

 _I hope the meeting will be successful. Otto don't you dare to fail yourself!_


	4. Chapter 4

"So this is Randgriz? The capital city of Gallia?" Otto asked Welkin.

"Yes it is, there you can see the castle that is where we are heading right now!"

"I have to admit, this city looks really beautiful, no pollutions, everything is so clean..."

"Yes, it is beautiful! Alicia and I can show you and your comrades the city after we are done, if you would like to?" Welkin offered.

"Thank you! I would offer in exchange to show my hometown, but this is kindda difficult in the current situation..." Otto added with a chuckle.

There they were near the entrance of the castle, as Hans looked at its massive tower he got curious about what kind of view he can have up there.

The interior of the castle was huge; the whole hall was made out of marble, with strange statues everywhere. And at the end of the hall was the throne. The throne of the princess of Gallia. She wasn't there when Welkin and the Axis soldiers had arrived. The only ones present were Prime Minister Borg, Captain Eleanor Varrot, and General Damon.

"Are these men, the ones you were talking about Welkin?" Varrot asked.

"Yes Captain, these are the highest ranking officers from their units!"

"I see..."

"How can we trust them? They could easily be imperial spies..." General Damon said.

"General, if I may speak..." Otto started.

"We are not imperial 'spies', about a few days ago we didn't even knew about that the empire even exited, not as we would have thought that this world would exit..."

He wanted to continue his speech, when Cordelia have arrived.

Otto examined the young de jure leader of the little country. It didn't take long for him to realize, that since she is so young she is nothing but a puppet of her regent and the army. Still, her word had weight to it, so he needed to convince she that the Gallians needed his help.

"Your Highness! We welcome you to our meeting; still I don't really think your Highness should participate in such a matter. We are completely under control of the situation." Borg said, in his usual tone

"As ruling monarch of this country it is my right to be at such a historical meeting! Furthermore I wanted to meet the new comers, and hear about why did they help Gallia so far, and if they are willing to help it even more!"

"As you wish your Highness..." Borg was not amused.

Cordelia looked at Hans and Otto, silently.

"Please noble outsiders, continue what you were saying!" She said it and sat down on the throne.

"Thank you, your Highness!" Both of them said simultaneously.

"So...as I said we didn't even know about this world to even exit, not that we were already a part of it, general!"

"I see...anyway as an outside force you and your forces can't be part of the Gallian army. They will be part of the militia if you really want to help us..." The general said.

"Oh, you are mistaken general... Me and my men will not become a part of the Gallia... We have an oath to our Führer and our fatherland that we cannot break!"

"So, than what do you suggest Lieutenant?" Princess Cordelia asked.

"As I said I offerour full support in your war against the empire, but as an independent force, we will operate in Gallia, and we will fight with Gallia as long as it needs it, but we will act independently on our own!"

He stopped for a moment, and looked at every one. Everybody was listening, so he continued.

"I only ask for supplies for my troops in return, and a place for them in the meantime and as a sign of our gratitude if we can seal this deal now, I will order my man to start train volunteers to learn how to use an airplane, plus your engineers will have full access to our armaments..."

"So, do we have a deal?" He said it with a serious look in his eyes.

"No way will you act independently, that would be the most insulting thing to do!" The general was furious.

"You and your troops will get the supplies and facilities as you requested, but you will answer to us!" He continued

Otto looked at him.

"Well general, if this is your answer, than we might as well leave... maybe these imperials will be more corporative, but still as I am aver you are not the one here who makes decisions! It is the princess..." Otto said why he was looking at Cordelia.

"So, what is your Highnesses answer?" He asked.

"If we agree to what you are asking for, will you stay true to your word and help Gallia?"

"You have my word, plus if it is possible, we could sign a treaty, that the Reich and Gallia will form an alliance, if your Highness wants that..."

"But your Reich doesn't even have any land here in our world!" Varrot said.

"This is nothing, but a formality, and who knows what the future might hold..." Otto replied.

"It is and was Gallias policy to remain neutral and never be part of any alliance, but at this moment, we need every help we need..." Welkin has finally spoken.

The princess was silent for a few minutes, during this few minutes Otto was trying his hardest to hide his nervousness. Finally, Cordellia stand up, and walked towards him.

"I accept your terms; we will have a ball in a few weeks from now, where the Federation and Gallia will sign a treaty. I think that would be the best time to seal our alliance. Do you agree, Lieutenant?" Cordelia said with a little smile on her face.

"I agree, your Highness!" Otto said while smiling back at her.

* * *

After the meeting everyone had they time off to explore the city. Hans went to a local bar, to try the local drink, while Otto went with Welkin and Alicia to inspect the barracks.

The town was just like one of the fairy tales, Hans thought. After almost a good 20 minutes off wandering on the streets, he finally found a place where he could sit in and have a few drinks. Upon entering the building he noticed a few members from Squad 7 were there.

Largo and Rosie were sitting in front of each other playing cards, while Ramona and Edy were sitting in the other side of the bar, drinking something that looked like beer (?). Hans wasn't sure about it, he wanted to try out the local drinks so his option was clear.

Meanwhile Edy noticed Hans entering the building as well. She wanted him to sit next to them, but she wasn't going to ask him. That is not what a star would do, she thought. When she noticed that Hans was going towards them she quickly looked at Ramona.

"Ramona, a quick question! How do I look today?" She asked her nervously.

"Like a star Edy, you shouldn't have to ask me this every day..."

"No, not like that, is my hair alright, I don't have a mirror right now..."

"You look wonderful, Edy..." She said.

After that Hans had arrived to their little box.

"Hello, ladies, mind if I sit here?" He asked them.

"No problem, come on have a seat!" Ramona let him sit next to her.

Now Hans was facing Edy.

"So, do you girls know some good drinks that I should try?"

"Well, we are having some honey beer. It is really good, and sweet!" Ramona said.

"But not as sweet as I am!" Edy shouted and quickly became silent with a red face.

Hans only reaction was a smile at Edy.

"Well then, I should try this drink! Pardon me ladies..."

"No, sit just here, I will get you a drink!" Ramona said and left the two of them alone.

At first Edy started to panic, she didn't know to thank Ramona or curse her for what she had done, but after a while she was happy about it.

"So...Hans, how do you like it here, so far?" She asked him.

"This is a wonderful place, the houses the streets everything is so beautiful!"

He looked out the window. The streets were busy with peoples coming by.

"You know Edy, back home me and Otto lived in a small village. During our youth he was always the cool kid, every girl wanted to hang out with him...figures he is a perfect Aryan... But still we were really good friends."

"What is an Aryan?" Edy asked.

"Oh yes, another world... sorry this is strange for me still. So, an Aryan is the pinnacle of the human race. Aryans were the only race that could create a lasting civilization. And as many builders, the Aryan have their enemies the Jews..."

"Okay, I really wanted to ask you this, but what is a Jew? You and almost all of your friends are talking about them..."

"The Jews...They are one of the most deceitful people on the world... They view money as their good, and they hate us, they hate our civilizations, they hate our people, they want to destroy us in both physically and mentally, so they can rule over us! They want the whole world to be theirs, and so far, they are successful. But since the Führer came we have started to fight against them, to free the world, and let it be peace upon it until the end..."

"I see...this is interesting..."

"As I saw so far there is no such thing in this world..." Hans said.

"Well not like them, but we have others..."


End file.
